Flower and Ruby
This article lists the interactions between Flower and Ruby. Ruby seems to be the only character who is actively giving Flower a chance to be her friend, seeing as how almost everyone else dislikes Flower because of how mean-spirited she used to be. Episodes suggesting a friendship In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Ruby revives Flower back from the dead, much to Pencil, Match, and Gelatin's dismay. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Ruby calls Flower beautiful, which makes Flower want Ruby to be on her team later in the episode. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Flower can be seen smiling at Ruby when she gets her cake. In "Fortunate Ben", Flower pulls Ruby away from her game with Match because she was the only one who ever called her beautiful and she wants Ruby to convince her friends that she's pretty. Ruby then helps Flower look more beautiful by criticizing every position and movement she makes. Ruby also states that she hates the game "Flower Power" because Flower always wins, implying they've played the game together before. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Flower is seen under the jawbreaker that Ruby was on top of. They both also place jawbreaker pieces on Fries. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Ruby gasps when Flower equips her Non-Slip Shoes So Ha. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Flower and Ruby are both seen sitting at a bench, angrily eyeing Foldy, implying that Flower told Ruby about how Foldy stopped her from winning in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". They both sit together during Cake at Stake and later try to figure out who the impostor on their team is. Neutral interactions In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Flower asks Ruby if she's aware that the alliance is only made up of her and Bubble. Later when Ruby tells Flower to dig, Flower says no. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Ruby says the coordinates of the emeralds, Flower points out the correct direction to dig in. Episode suggesting a conflict In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Ruby along with the rest of iance, is horrified when Flower accidentally pops Bubble. Flower says it's no big deal and reminds them of the finale, which only makes things worse. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Ruby is mad at Flower for killing Bubble in the previous episode. Flower states that Ruby can't talk since she was about to impale two other teams. Ruby acknowledges that Flower is right but then says that Bubble's life is special and for killing her, Flower instantly loses Flower Power. Flower appears to be very shocked by this and tells Ruby not to say that again. When Ruby senses Golf Ball's presence above them a second time, Flower says "Oh great" in response, possibly showing she doesn't hate Golf Ball as much as most of her teammates do. Gallery Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 12.30.55 AM.png|Ruby recovering Flower Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-04-28-574.png Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-05-01-954.png Gfs......png|Ruby and Flower eyeing team Free Food Screenshot 2018-08-12 at 12.26.49 AM.png|"Well, those two are real." Screenshot_2019-08-31_at_9.07.09_PM.png Category:Multi-character relationships